


Tears from an angel and words of an devil.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Homophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Maria comes out and her parents doesn't take it it the way she imagined.





	Tears from an angel and words of an devil.

Maria looks up at the big pride flag that was hanging up on her wall. She loved it. That was the only way that she could like she could be her. Herself. She was going to come out anyways. What was more to imagine? Her parents are extremely nice and caring. They would give her everything she asked for. She loved them and they loved her. She could tell everything was going to be an breeze...at least that's what she thought.

Maria took her pride flag off the wall and wrapped it around her body. She immediately ran downstairs to her parents who was sitting at the dinner table. Their face was...confused.

"Maria..." Her father said, pointing at the pride flag. "What is that you got wrapped around your body?"

"It's an flag...an pride flag..." As soon as the words came out her mouth, her dad gave her an displeased look. By the way her mother was looking, she was trying to maintain her anger. Her hands was in an ball.

"What does THAT mean?!" Her father said in the most angriest voice Maria has heard come from his mouth in an long, long time. She wanted to relent and go back upstairs but she knew it was too late.

"I'm...gay..." Maria nervously stumbled her way up the stairs before her mother called her back down.

"Maria Ross, come back down here right now!" Her mother yelled. Maria came back down and stood in the same place where she saw her parents yell at her for the first time in many years.

"Let me see that flag of yours." Her father said. Maria handed him the flag as he opens it and what to looks like an lighter in his hand. 

"Dad, what are you doing?..."

Her father puts the flame closer to the flag and then proceeds to take it outside. Maria chases after him but before she can snatch the lighter out his hand, her mother locks the door behind her. But when she finally got outside, it was nothing but crisps. Not even the lightest colors was showing. Maria's heart crushed into pieces when she saw the flag. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Maria yelled as she ran towards her flag. She didn't care that she was yelling at her parents, she didn't care that she yelling in the middle of street, she didn't care that she was crying, all she cared about was that pride flag that just got burned in her eyes. She carefully picked up her flag. There was an big burn hole in the middle but before Maria could even wrap it in her arms, her father quickly snatched it up and ripped it into little pieces to the point you couldn't even see the colors anymore. 

Maria was snatched into the house and threw to the ground by her father. She ended up hitting getting an slap by her father. She got mutiple bruises on her leg but the one that popped out the most was the big one that was caused by the burns of the flames from her pride flag.

"GAY THAT!" Her mother yelled.

"Don't EVEN THINK about coming here again! You have until tonight, Maria!" Her dad yelled.

"B-but I'm your child..."

"Not anymore. I will not claim you and I will not allow you to be apart of this family and bring an shame to the last name Ross! Like your father said, you have until tonight! To reasons, any pride or rainbow object that are found, we will throw them out and put them into the trash. I will NOT allow you to become gay in THIS FAMILY! TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Her yelling made Maria cry. 

"I knew from that damn haircut that she got when she joined the military." Her dad scoffed.

Maria got up from the floor and quickly ran up to her room then slammed the door. She locked the door before her mom could even get the chance to walk upstairs. She grabbed the house phone in her room and called Denny, hoping he would answer.

Not even an "hello".

"Come pick me up and take me wherever." Denny noticed that she have been crying.

"Woah, are you okay, Mars?" Denny asked over the phone.

"Just come pick me up. Your house isn't f-far from mine."

"Are you sure? It's like an 50 minute drive."

"Yes, I'm sure! Pick me up!" Maria hung up and threw the phone across her room. She was leaving the home that she grew up in since 1996. She was leaving the parents that all of an sudden hated her. Maria placed her head on the Bugs Bunny blanket and soaked it with her tears. She started to grab an suitcase in closet and packed her thing. By the time Denny got there, she would have been finished packing and ready to head out. This was going to one long ride.

\- - -

She saw the car lights and stormed outside with her luggage, tears in her eyes as she opened the back seat and threw her things in there then slammed it before getting in the front seat and breaking down into tears she couldn't release in the house. Denny pulled Maria to his chest and brushed through her hair.

"It's okay...Why are you crying, Maria?" 

"T-they, gosh, my parents...kicked me out..." Maria cried some more, soaking her shirt.

"They what?" Denny said in confusion.

"Just pull off. The more I look at it, the more I just..." Maria was interrupted by more of tears.

Denny nodded and pulled the car in reverse. He noticed the flag on the ground into pieces then he noticed the bruises. 

"What happened to your arm and leg?" Denny said, driving in an parking space.

"Before...when..." Maria couldn't even get half of the words out before she cried into his shirt again. Denny gave her an kiss on the forehead. Denny is the only person who wasn't family who Maria allowed to kiss her on the forehead. She really didn't get it since she is gay but it was just an friend thing.

"It's okay. It's okay. Take your time." Denny whispered, trying to calm Maria down.

"My dad burned my p-pride flag then tore it into pieces until I couldn't even see the colors anymore...then he...he threw me to the ground and slapped me...then my m...dad and mom kicked me out and said that I had until tonight to leave...I told my mom that I was her child but she...they disclaimed me and I basically wasn't allowed into the house after I...move into my non-existent home..."

After Maria said all that, Denny pulled the car in reverse and turned back onto her street. He pulled into the driveway and got out the car.

"Denny?" Maria got out the car. "What are you doing?"

"Get back in the car, Maria." His voice wasn't the happy Denny she knew, he was furious. Maria followed his order and got back in the car. He locked the car door. He knew from the light that kept the house in the night sky that this was her house for sure. Denny banged on the door. The parents inside thought that Maria had called the police and didn't open the door but after the 3rd bang, they opened the door. Both of the parents were standing at door.

"Can I help you, sir?" The father asked.

"If you're telling your daughter that she isn't allowed in the family and throwing her on the GROUND, you are NOT parents, you ARE monsters. You do NOT burn your daughter's flag she paid for with her money!"

"I did it because she was being disgusting and disrespecting OUR last name!" The mother said.

"THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE WITH THE LAST NAME ROSS! YOU. AREN'T. SPECIAL!"

"Well, it is to us!"

"It's better to not having that bitch around anyways. She was getting annoying." The father escorts the mother in but before he can walk in, Denny stopped him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!" Denny pushed him.

"A bitch. A sad, patheic, gay bitch!-"

Denny punched the man in the face and he responed with an punch to Denny. He dropped his car keys and unlocked the door on accident before dropping them. Maria gets out the car and stands in front of Denny.

"Stop!"

"Maria, get back in the car!"

"Denny, please stop!" Maria cried again. He calmed down and grabbed his car keys from the ground.

-

"I'm sorry for doing that, Mars. It was just...wrong for punching him. I just let my anger get in the way and that was something I shouldn't have...you know, done. You can like stay at my house with my siblings until you...like can get yourself an place to live. Okay?"

Maria nodded as she wiped her tears.

"T-thank you, Den..." They hug.

"Welcome, Mars."

"I can even stay with the weird leg hair shaving thing...?"

"I don't know about that now!"

They both laugh as they come in for another hug.

"Yes, you can stay even with the weird leg hair thing..." Denny laughed.

Even after she thought all hope was left, it just came right back and found it's way into her life.


End file.
